The Wizard Of Oz: On Ice!
0615171228.jpg|'Rare White Variant Program On The Left / Official Release Green Program On The Right From The Wizard of Oz On Ice' 0615171229.jpg|'VHS Tapes Of The Wizard of Oz On Ice Television Broadcast / Creating The Wizard of Oz On Ice' 0615171229a.jpg|'The Wizard of Oz On Ice Soundtrack on CD and Cassette Tape' received_1222455961110573-1.jpg|'The Wizard of Oz On Ice Press Kit received_1093674900655347.jpeg|'Souvenir Picture Frame that was accompanied by a photo taken at The Wizard of Oz On Ice' 0615171231a-1-1.jpg|'Costume Concept Art for The Wizard of Oz On Ice' 0615171414-1-1-1.jpg|'Art Designs from The Wizard of Oz On Ice' 0615171415_20170615142017910.jpg|'Art Design from The Wizard of Oz On Ice' 0615171230.jpg|'Cast Photo From The Wizard of Oz On Ice' 0615171439.jpg|'Cast Photo From The Wizard of Oz on Ice' 0615171435-1.jpg|'Director Jerry Bilik of The Wizard of Oz On Ice with Jeri Campbell as Dorothy, Andrei Kirov as the Scarecrow, Brent Frank as the Tin Woodman, and Mark Richard Farrington as the Cowardly Lion' 0615172233a-1.jpg|'The Fab 4' 0615172234.jpg|'Scarecrow, Lion, and Tin Man receiving their gifts from The Wizard' 0615172234b.jpg|'The Wicked Witch Of The West melting' 0615172230b-1.jpg|'The Jitterbug was featured in The Wizard of Oz On Ice' 161027866.jpg|'Promotional Hot Air Balloon for the show's release' 0616170226.jpg|'Large wooden cut outs of the characters were used as a backdrop for the souvenir photo taken at the show. Existence of these wooden characters is unknown.' The Wizard of Oz: On Ice toured from 1995-1999. It was based on the MGM film and featured a pre-recorded soundtrack with the voices of Shanice (as Dorothy Gale) and Bobby McFerrin (as everyone else in Kansas and Oz). The show toured nationally and internationally and starred Jeri Campbell as Dorothy and Andri Kirov as the Scarecrow. A 1996 CBS television adaptation featured Oksana Baiul as Dorothy and Victor Petrenko as the Scarecrow •'The Wizard of Oz: On Ice was in association with Ringling Brothers and Barnum and Bailey Combined Shows and as well as introduced by Turner Entertainment.' •Kenneth Feld - Producer •Frank Krenz - Costume Designer {The costumes are still in existence and are owned by a theater company in the Midwest.} The television special was filmed by Feld Entertainment in Palmetto, Florida. ''' •Watch the FULL special with this link from YouTube and relive the magic that The Wizard of Oz on Ice created.' 'The Wizard of Oz on Ice:' 'https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4129A1534CCC103A' '•The show had produced several souvenirs of all sizes, and didn't rule out any ideas what so ever. They were just as magical as the show itself.' 'Souvenirs included dolls, hats, cups, tshirts, wands, figurines, jewelry, magnets, keychains, watches, plush toys, stationary sets, giant pens, glow in the dark buckets, programs, crayons, swords, and towels. ''' As mentioned, sountracks of the show's songs and musical numbers were produced on both a cassette tape and CD. The Wizard of Oz: On Ice television adaptation was released on VHS tape along with Creating The Wizard of Oz: On Ice, which was a behind the scenes look at the production of the show from performances to costumes.